Le Patient
by Benebanane
Summary: Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, Londres, 2005. Hermione Granger, guérisseuse en chef, accueille dans son service un Drago Malefoy méconnaissable, pour lequel elle se prends d'affection.
1. Chapter 1

**Le Patient**

 **Ch.1**

Le jeune homme avait l'air terriblement angoissé. Les mains tremblantes, le souffle agité, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs de part et d'autre comme s'il craignait d'être suivi. Il se hâtait d'atteindre son but, une petite ruelle tapie dans la pénombre, qu'il avait appris, avec le temps, à utiliser lorsque lui venait le besoin de transplaner à l'abri des regards.

Lorsqu'il y était parvenu, rassuré, il s'octroya un instant de répit. Adossé au mur, il prit son visage entre les mains et tenta de calmer sa respiration, sans grand succès néanmoins. C'est alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux et qu'il le vit.

Malheureusement, l'obscurité de cette impasse dérobée, qui était la raison pour laquelle le jeune homme s'y trouvait, fit qu'il était incapable de distinguer proprement le visage de la silhouette qui lui faisait face. Et, s'il sut d'emblée évaluer sa dangerosité, il n'eut le temps de s'enfuir, car, à peine avait-il semblé chercher une issue des yeux, que l'inconnu avait sorti sa baguette et murmurait : « Endoloris »

Les hurlements qui suivirent ces mots glacèrent le sang de quiconque aux alentours.

* * *

Hermione Granger venait de terminer sa nuit de travail. Un peu fatiguée tout de même, il n'était pas venu le temps pour elle de se reposer, car elle avait un rendez-vous qu'elle ne voulait rater pour rien au monde. Alors, elle enleva sa robe verte qui portait l'insigne de l'os et de la baguette magique croisés, et enfila une tenue plus confortable. Enfin, elle sortit de l'appartement confortable qu'elle louait pour quelques gallions. C'était une sorte de deux-pièces qu'elle avait choisi en toute logique : il était proche de son lieu de travail, et de taille tout à fait suffisante pour une personne vivant seule, ce qu'il lui permettait de faire des économies à la fois de temps et d'argent. Arguments purement logiques, certes, mais qui agaçaient certains de ses proches, qui regrettaient qu'elle ne se permette pas d'acheter une belle demeure alors qu'elle en avait pourtant les moyens.

En effet, à seulement 26 ans, Hermione était une guérisseuse de renom. Après avoir joué un rôle capital dans la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers, celle-ci avait entrepris des études de médecine, à la suite desquelles elle devint une référence internationale en matière de soins des troubles psychiques et cognitifs. Un ouvrage de potions médicales de son invention couronnait même son succès. Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêchait pas de rester humble et mesurée, et cela transparaissait à travers certains de ses choix de vie.

Dès lors, elle transplana directement dans une taverne mitoyenne où l'attendaient ses amis. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, elle eût immédiatement le sourire aux lèvres, en souvenir de tous les instants précieux qu'ils avaient partagé. Les voir lui donnait chaud au cœur, c'était comme plonger dans un bon bain moussant, ou lire pour la énième fois les premiers mots de son livre préféré.

Harry jouissait d'une renommée dans pareille depuis qu'il avait terrassé Voldemort sept ans auparavant, mais, néanmoins, avait conservé sa modestie d'antan. Jamais ne lui était-il venu à l'esprit de tourner le dos à ses précieux alliés dans la bataille, ni de se vanter d'une quelconque victoire, et son naturel avait manqué à Hermione, ne l'ayant pas vu depuis plus d'une semaine. Il était en effet très pris à la fois dans son travail, car il dirigeait depuis peu le Bureau des Aurors, exerçant alors la profession dont il rêvait depuis ses quinze ans, et dans sa vie amoureuse, lui et Ginny attendant un heureux évènement.

Le bilan était un peu plus sombre pour Ron. Depuis qu'Hermione avait mis fin à leur relation, et bien que ce dernier faisait entendre à quiconque que leur séparation était le fruit d'une décision commune, il était nostalgique de leur couple et peinait à s'en remettre. Cela ne l'empêchait cependant ni de mener une brillante carrière aux coté d'Harry, ni d'adresser un grand sourire à Hermione en l'apercevant.

« Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il alors.

\- Ron ! c'est si bon de te revoir ! Oh, Harry… vous m'avez tellement manqué » s'écria-t-elle en les serrant contre elle.

Après ces quelques embrassades, les trois amis s'asseyèrent à une table et commandèrent des bièraubeurres, comme au temps de Poudlard.

\- Au fait Hermione, on a testé une de tes potions avec Ginny ce matin, commença Harry. C'était celle contre les nausées, c'était pas mal, mais je crois que cela aurait un peu mieux marché si elle avait été jaune vif au lieu du beige que j'ai obtenu. »

Comme il était loin le temps où Harry, bénéficiant des conseils du Prince de Sang-mêlé, était le petit prodige de la classe du professeur Slughorn.

\- Sinon, comment se passe ton nouveau travail ? demanda Ron

En effet, Hermione avait été promu chef de Service à l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste il y a peu. Elle gérait un service dédié aux maladies psychiatriques, notamment aux pathologies liées au stress post-traumatique que nombre de sorciers avaient expérimentés après la guerre. Bien que plusieurs années se soient écoulés, certains patients souffraient encore de graves séquelles apparues après des séances de torture, courantes durant cette période. Hermione y était particulièrement sensible, l'ayant elle-même subie lors de son court séjour au Manoir des Malefoy.

\- Oh, c'est très complet, admit Hermione après quelques instants de réflexion. En ce moment, j'étudie surtout les capacités de résilience des patients, c'est un champ de recherche fascinant ! Je me base beaucoup sur des travaux moldus, et grâce à ma notoriété, j'aide à faire s'entremêler les deux mondes, et comme vous le savez, faire évoluer les mentalités me tient vraiment à cœur. Mais je dois dire qu'émotionnellement, je m'investis beaucoup auprès de ces personnes, et c'est assez épuisant. Comment ce se passe pour vous ?

\- Nous sommes sur une affaire très préoccupante, commença Harry d'un ton grave

\- Apparemment, il y aurait un partisan de Voldemort en liberté, poursuivit Ron. Nous ne savons même pas qui c'est. L'alerte nous a été donné ce matin, un homme a été laissé pour mort toute la nuit dans la rue avant d'être pris en charge. Un nouveau cas de torture.

Il était très rare que des Mangemorts fassent l'objet d'une mission des aurors. Après la guerre, chacun d'entre eux, avaient été méticuleusement traqué, puis jugé. Quant aux sorciers qui avaient combattu aux côtés de Voldemort, la grande majorité d'entre eux avaient subi le même sort, les autres ayant pu profiter du manque de preuve les accablant. Néanmoins, la situation était redevenue calme, et le bureau des aurors traitait d'affaires très diverses, allant d'enquêtes sur les sorciers disparus au démantèlement de réseaux d'activités magiques illégales les plus diverses. Rien qui n'impliquait Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcé, dont plus personne ne craignait le nom désormais.

A ces mots, un hibou traversa la taverne, provoquant les grognements des sorciers venus déjeuner. Celui-ci fonça sur Hermione, et lorsqu'il se fut poser sur le dossier de sa chaise, cette dernière détacha l'enveloppe de sa patte. Elle lut brièvement la missive, avec cet air concentré et soucieux que ses amis lui connaissaient bien. L'air grave, elle annonça :

« Cet homme vient d'atterrir dans mon service. »

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Nul ne pouvait ignorer que la victime de l'attaque souffrait gravement, et bien que son pronostic vital ne fût engagé, qu'elle ne recouvrerait jamais vraiment la santé. C'était là toute l'injustice des maladies psychiques auxquelles Hermione avait voué sa carrière.

Après avoir salué brièvement ses amis, Hermione sortit de la taverne et transplana jusqu'à l'hôpital londonien. L'entrée des guérisseurs se faisait dans un endroit spécifique de l'hôpital, permettant de réceptionner tous les déplacements du personnel. Dès lors qu'elle y fut arrivée, elle se dirigea en direction du quatrième étage, saluée au passage par des collègues et patients. Un de ses guérisseurs se précipita vers elle

\- Dr Granger, nous avons reçu ce matin un patient totalement inconscient. Il a subi de multiples sortilèges « Endoloris » et n'a été pris en charge que plusieurs heures plus tard.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Lors de ce genre d'agression, il était crucial pour le patient d'être pris en charge le plus vite possible, afin de réduire au maximum les risques de séquelles. Visiblement, le ministère délaissait son travail de détection des sortilèges impardonnables, et cela lui déplaisait fortement.

« Bien. » répondit-t-elle d'un ton placide. La difficulté de son travail, qui nécessite un détachement émotionnel permanent, la forçait à se montrer parfois froide et impassible face aux patients et guérisseurs dont elle avait la charge. « Avez-vous réalisé un premier bilan somatique en mon absence ? »

Le guérisseur lui décrit alors les diverses observations et résultats d'examen qu'exigeait le protocole mis en place par Hermione lors de son arrivée dans le service, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient à grands pas vers le lit du patient. Hermione entendait de plus en plus vaguement la voix du jeune homme au fur et à mesure qu'il lui semblait reconnaître le nouveau patient. Enfin, elle arrivait à sa hauteur.

Une tête blonde, qui semblait vidée de toute vie, gisait sur l'oreiller. Un dossier, accroché au bout du lit, portait l'inscription « Drago Malefoy ».


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous retrouve pour le chapitre n°2 de ma fiction._

 _Avant de le balancer directement, je tenais à vous remercier de l'interêt dont vous avez fait preuve concernant ce tout début. Tous ces retours positifs, alors qu'il y avait à peine 1500 mots pour pouvoir juger de la qualité de mon histoire m'ont juste beaucoup touchés. A l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, il y a très exactement 7 reviews, 5 favoris et 11 follows, alors qu'en postant ma fic, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle tombe directement dans l'anonymat et d'avoir à publier plusieurs chapitres avant d'avoir quelques retours. Donc très sincèrement, merci de votre confiance c'est super motivant ! Sachez que je répondrais aux reviews demain (excusez-moi de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt !)_

 _Je voulais aussi vous expliquer comment va se dérouler la publication de cette fic. C'est la toute première fois que j'écris, et je compte ne pas m'imposer de rythme : j'écris un chapitre, je le termine et je le publie. Je n'ai même pas de chapitre en avance, comme je vous l'ai dit je m'attendais à devoir avoir plusieurs chapitres de postés avant de devoir satisfaire quelques lecteurs impatients ! Mais bon ce n'est pas grave du tout, au contraire, on va improviser ! La raison de cette probable irrégularité à venir, c'est que je passe dans deux mois des concours trèèèèès importants et que j'ai beaucoup de travail (et c'est pour ça que j'ai commencé une fiction, parce que c'est bien connu, c'est quand on a le plus besoin de travailler qu'on fait complètement autre chose ! j'espère que je ne suis pas la seule comme ça haha)_

 _Bref sur toutes ces belles paroles, voici le chapitre deux il est un peu plus court que le premier mais j'attends le prochain chapitre pour introduire de nouvelles choses sur l'histoire, c'est en quelque sorte une transition ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de ce que vous avez aimé dans le premier !_

* * *

Lorsque Hermione Granger reconnut Drago Malefoy, ce fut un moment très étrange, quelque peu spécial.

En réalité, elle et lui avaient eu assez peu de contact lorsqu'ils se côtoyaient à Poudlard. Durant leurs six premières années d'études, leurs seuls échanges s'étaient déroulés avec pertes et fracas, car ils ne manquaient pas de se renvoyer à la figure leur immense mépris l'un envers l'autre chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face. Drago Malefoy ne détestaient pas Hermione que pour son ascendance qu'il jugeait douteuse, mais également pour son comportement qui l'insupportait. Quant à Hermione, après avoir subi brimades et railleries, elle avait fini par l'exécrer à son tour, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas en reste au niveau de son attitude, lui qui s'estimait bien trop à goût. Voilà ce qu'a été la seule nature de leurs interactions pendant toutes ces années.

Cependant, durant la Seconde Guerre des sorciers, le jeune homme avait eu un comportement tout autre. Hermione ne savait que penser de la manière dont il avait agi dans le Manoir. Alors dépeins comme un Mangemort au service du mage noir, il n'avait eu le courage de les dénoncer, elle, Ron, et Harry, alors qu'ils les avaient pourtant reconnus. S'étant enfui lors de la bataille de Poudlard, elle n'eut jamais plus de nouvelles de lui.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et détailla son visage. Ses traits étaient tels qu'ils étaient lorsqu'ils s'étaient connus, cependant, après sept ans, ils s'étaient quelque peu durci. Hermione remarqua qu'il avait l'air faible, amaigri, et la pâleur de son teint contrastait avec de profonds cernes violacés qui témoignaient d'un grand état de fatigue. Bien qu'il fût inconscient, il gardait la mâchoire serrée, et n'avait pas le visage doux et apaisé d'une personne endormie, mais bel et bien celui tourmenté et souffrant de celui qui avait été supplicié. Il était dans un piteux état.

Tout ce qu'elle voyait n'appartenait pas au registre des émotions qu'elle lui connaissait. Le voir ainsi, alors qu'elle se tenait à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui, sans dégout, sans rage, mais l'air souffrant et sans défense, était quelque chose de totalement inédit. Cependant, cela n'empêchait pas la jeune femme de se sentir terriblement anxieuse, car, s'il était facile pour elle de le gérer dans cet état, elle ignorait totalement quelle serait sa réaction vis-à-vis d'elle lorsqu'il serait réveillé. De plus, elle-même doutait quant à ses capacités de guérisseuse, car il va sans dire que leur relation compliquerait le processus de soin. Pour ainsi dire, Hermione craignait de ne pas réussir à faire abstraction du passé, et, par conséquent, que cela nuise à son travail.

S'arrachant à ces considérations éthiques, Hermione s'attacha à détailler minutieusement l'état dans lequel Drago Malefoy se trouvait. S'affairant autour de son lit, elle ne trouva aucune lésion importante, sinon quelques gros hématomes qui avaient l'air plus graves qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité, son équipe ayant déjà pansé les quelques plaies qu'il s'était faite en tombant à terre. Elle releva ensuite manuellement son rythme cardiaque et respiratoire. Enfin, elle préleva un peu de sang, qu'elle sépara dans plusieurs petites fioles et auquel elle ajouta diverses potions afin de réaliser une analyse de sang. Au terme de toutes ces manipulations un peu compliquées, elle conclut qu'aucun paramètre n'était anormal. Une fois son observation terminée, elle convoqua son équipe.

\- Bien, commença Hermione une fois que le personnel du service fut rassemblé autour d'elle. Les constantes de M. Malefoy sont globalement satisfaisantes, mais il est pour l'instant dans le coma. Je doute que cela se résorbe avant quelques jours.

\- A quel point est-ce grave ? demanda l'un des internes

A ces mots, Hermione fit un signe de la main et invita son équipe à s'approcher du patient.

\- Comme vous le voyez, notre patient n'est pas complètement inerte. On voit qu'il contracte certains de ses muscles, notamment ceux de la mâchoire. Cela signifie qu'il n'est pas dans ce genre de coma profond qui dure pendant des années. Je pense qu'au cours des prochaines jours, il va progressivement reprendre ses capacités de mouvement, et qu'il va finir par répondre à certains stimulis, et nous réévaluerons la situation dès lors.

\- Dans quel état sera-t-il à son réveil ?

\- Je ne peux le savoir à l'avance… A ce stade, je ne connais pas l'ampleur de ses lésions cérébrales, et elle peut être grande, car d'après ce que je vois, il a été très éprouvé par la torture qui lui a été infligée. C'est pour cela qu'il est préférable pour lui de rester encore un peu dans le coma car, dans cet état, ses capacités de récupération cérébrale sont décuplées.

La séance de question/réponse s'arrêta alors. Cependant, les questions les plus intéressantes n'avait pas été soulevées. Comment se faisait-il que Malefoy ait été torturé par un ancien mangemort, lui-même l'ayant été, aux dernières nouvelles ? Et, par ailleurs, où était passé Drago Malefoy durant ces dernières années ?

S'abstenant d'y réfléchir davantage, la jeune femme s'attela alors à d'autres tâches qui lui incombait. Elle fit le tour de tous les patients de son service, relevant leur état de santé, vérifiant l'efficacité de leurs traitements, les ajustant parfois. C'était là le point essentiel de son rôle en tant que chef de service, néanmoins, elle ne souhaitait pas s'y arrêter. C'était là le point fort de la thérapie mise en place par le Dr Granger. Le service étant petit, et les patients généralement de longue date, elle faisait l'effort de s'impliquer dans leur vie, et effectuait certains travaux moins nobles comme les toilettes, les repas, et passait souvent discuter avec les patients. Même si la plupart d'entre eux n'étaient pas capables de produire un discours intelligible, elle savait qu'ils étaient au moins sensibles au contact et à la présence humaine, et elle-même faisait tout son possible pour respecter leur dignité, parfois mise à mal par le système de santé qui, recherchant à tout prix la rentabilité, produisait des guérisseurs trop détachés et presque sans cœur.

Dès le début de ses études, Hermione avait compris à quel point les patients souffraient de la froideur du personnel hospitalier, conséquence certes du détachement émotionnel dont ils doivent faire preuve, mais surtout de leurs mauvaises conditions de travail. Selon elle, l'efficacité des soins augmente considérablement lorsque l'on y ajoute ne serait-ce qu'un brin d'attention et de chaleur humaine, et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait mis tant de cœur à l'ouvrage pour réussir ses études, et avoir enfin une voix qui compte. Depuis, son objectif est de répandre sa vision des choses, à commencer dans son propre service où elle appliquait ses principes à la lettre.

L'une de ses plus grandes victoires avait été de faire enfin quitter Franck et Alice Londubat de l'hôpital, après qu'ils fussent restés près de 23 ans dans le service. Bien sûr, après avoir été torturés jusqu'à la folie par Bellatrix Lestrange, leur état n'avait que très peu évolué, et ils n'étaient plus capables ni de parler ni même de reconnaître leurs proches. Cependant, grâce à la dévotion d'Hermione, qui avait argué la stabilité de leur état après toutes ces années, elle obtint de l'hôpital le droit à M. et Mme Londubat d'être soigné dans la demeure familiale, auprès de leur fils, grâce à la présence permanente d'une aide à domicile.

Passant devant leurs lits désormais vides, le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux propres tortures qu'elle avait subies, et au fait que Drago Malefoy en avait été témoin. De là, elle songea au fait qu'elle ne devait pas être la seule à avoir faite martyre du Manoir, et elle regarda son bras, marqué à vie par ce supplice, convaincue que lui aussi avait été ne serait-ce que complice dans l'ombre, de ces atrocités.

C'était là le dilemme moral que constituait sa situation. Drago Malefoy avait servi Voldemort, l'avait aidé dans sa tâche. Même indirectement, il était responsable de souffrances énormes, dont les conséquences se trouvaient peut-être dans la chambre à côté de celle où il gisait inconscient. Comment devrait-on se comporter avec lui s'il perdait à jamais sa conscience ? Est-ce qu'une maladie psychiatrique pourrait effacer les douleurs qu'il a cautionnées ?


End file.
